While various arrangements have been used satisfactorily in the past to control the pressure in back and/or seat portions of a vehicle seat, it is desirable to provide a compact, efficient and economical pushbutton-type arrangement for controlling the pressures in lumbar and thigh bladders mounted in such a seat.